Crose (1981 TV Series)
Conception and Beginnings The creation of Crose is detailed in the autobiography of J. Hyde Marx, Treatise from Beyond. In it he refers to 1957, when he graduated high school, that the USSR had launched mankind's first satellite. This event is said to have motivated him into the many realms of science fiction. He followed the Mercury and Gemini missions as he attended college and wrote several diary entries about a cooperative way to conduct space travel, by having an international force fund the missions. In 1964, after graduating college and watching the events of the Warren Commission, Marx wrote about the idea of a Saturnian corporate dictator, who assassinates a political figure to gain power. In 1965, he left the realm of college to enter the realm of freelance writing until 1967, when he was scouted by Jarvis Books, Inc. to publish his works. In 1969, he attended a west coast newscast to watch the Apollo 11 land on the moon and again in 1972 to see Apollo 17 leave the moon and leave the hopes of further lunar expansion in the dust. In 1975, Marx created a few mini-science fiction serials for Jarvis Comics, involving a gung-ho male space cop. In 1979, Marx amalgamized his ideas to form one all encomposing science fiction series, later in the year he approached Jarvis Corporations to produce a television series on the new JBI channel, they unamiously agreed. In 1980, the phases of pre-production, production and post-production took place. JBI agreed on a 20 episode first season and possible three extra seasons to develop his plot. When Crose premiered in 1981, it took the science fiction fandom world by storm and even brought in alot of non-science fiction viewers. It held an average viewership of 6.7, million viewers, it dropped sharply by the fourth season to 3.4, million and eventually ended on, what has been hailed as one of the greatest science fiction endings ever. J. Hyde Marx is still alive and in an interview in 2001, he stated that, "I have no regrets for Crose... I feel a sense of wholeness, or completion, you don't get alot of that from science fiction these days." Crose is often considered one of the most under-rated science fiction series but nevertheless, is considered the essential great science fiction adventure. Many of the original cast are still alive and generally regard the series as one of the best television series they've worked on. But, the actress who played Brianna Crose, British actress Bar Stevenson, has stated that the show to her was, "... an experience I love and I hate, but I'd say it isn't the best work I've done..." Dramatis Personae Episode Guide Awards Critical Reception Style Crose is well-known for its season long plot arcs and dark, but optimistic tone. The series is also one of the first science fiction series to mute sound in space and portray space scientifically accurate. Crose's opening credits are often thought of as very interesting, it is two minutes of a brief showing of the space program: from Mercury to the space shuttle, it even shows things that haven't happened yet, i.e. human landing on Mars and an event known as the Belt Wars, which becomes integral to the series' plot towards the end of the series. Legacy --Psyfyman81 Category:Write a category here Category:Old Projects